The new girl
by emma09
Summary: isabellas friend moves to danvill while isabella is trying to stop her from going after phines!him and his brother are holding a dace witch dosn't make it better! phineasxisabella and mabey a little bit of candacexjeremy


**the new girl in town **

**it was a hot summers morring the birds where singing and two little boys had just got up!**

**so ferb what should we do today? asked ferbs brother phineas **

**ferb didnt say anything instead he shurged**

**it dosn't matter im sure we will come with something over breakfast**

**(just then every one jumped from the scream that had just come from there sister candace's room)**

**wow! was that candace?**

**oh my god! oh my god! OH MY JEREMY! yelled candace as she ran down to the lounge room**

**whats up sis**

**jeremy he he AHHH he asked me! ME to met his parants AHHHHH (runs up to her room to get ready)**

**uhh ok said phineas**

**come on ferb lets go outside and think of what we can do!**

**(**_**just then perry shot through the dirty washing and into his lair where magor mongram told him his mission)**_

**huh oh hello agent p um karl was just showing me how to uh nit little animals uh so yes um doof is up to something and you should stop him!**

**(perry runs of)**

**now remember sir a platapus has a bill **

**I know what a platapus looks like karl i talk to one every day!**

_**( back at phineas and ferbs backyard)**_

**uh ferb we still dont know what to do!**

**hey phineas whatcha doing?! said isabella as she walked into there back yard fowlled by baljeet,buford,irving and the fireside girls**

**we really dont know? any of you guys got an idea?**

**what about a dance said irving**

**hay thats not a bad idea irving!**

**i have my moments said irving**

**ok we will do the biggets dance danvill will ever see!**

**lets get to work!**

_**(as the kids where working on the stage a blond headed girls walks in she was pretty but at the same time ugly she was like one of rich girls who are ugly but pretty at the same time she had brown eyes and wasnt mush taller then isabella she a a hot pink top on and even brighter short shorts she had black high heals on and had every kind of makeup that was made on her face)**_

**ISABELLA! how are you yelled the girl**

**isabella turned around her face dropped **

**isabella how are you?!!!!**

**i was good till you walked in jenny!**

**oh you where always such a kidder you where always just like me!**

**i find that hard to belive!**

**haha! oh and i see you have made a heap of friends!**

**yep you know you should really get going im sure you need to be somewhere jenny said isabella**

**oh dont be silly my paranst have moved here i dont have to go anywhere!**

**WHAT!!!**

**yep so i guess you stuck with me bestie**

**baljeet(whispering) bestie i thought phineas and ferb was her best friend**

**so did i daid holly and ginger**

**any way let me introduce myslef to your friends said jenny**

**oh here we go! said isabella **

_**(jenny had just about finished intoducing her self when she got to the last person phineas)**_

**oh why hello isabella never told me she hanged out with a really cute boy your self im jenny and you are handsom?!!!**

**his phineas! i think you've had anough action for today jenny i think its about time for you to go look ill even walk you out! said isabella in a really angrey voice**

**bye bye every one im sure ill see you later! said jenny**

**hey isabella jenny can come to the dace tonight if she wants said phineas**

**oh phineas im sure she has better things to do said isabella in a really sweet voice**

**are you kiding of corse ill be there said jenny**

**save me a dance boys you to phineas jenny yelled as isabella was pushing her out the gate!**

**all the boys-sure**

_**(out the front of isabellas house)**_

**what do you think your doing here yelled isabella!!!**

**i told you my parants moved here listen i just as un happy you are i hate this place!**

**then why are you messing with my life i thought you hated me for being pretter and better then you remember thats why you told me to get out of your PINK fireside girls group!**

**yes i remember and i was thinking you could come back to my group like old times jenny m and katie s are getting old!**

**no way i love my life now and heres a tip why dont you stay out of it that means stay away from me and my friends jenny**

**oh isabella you know i cant do that! that friend of yours phineas i can tell you like him and if you like him then i HAVE to have him his cute im cute it should be easy!**

**oh no you dont you are staying well away from him!**

**i cant remember the dance tonight he said i could come soooo im going to be there weather you like it or not isabella(jenny starts to walk home)**

_**(isabella then enters phineas and ferbs backyard)**_

**hey isabella whos your friend asked phineas**

**oh her shes no one said isabella in a voice that sounded like she was about to burst out in tears**

**oh ok well i guess we will all get to know her tonight!**

**yep phineas you can count on that said isabella as she walked up to katie and helped with the muisc!**

**well thats all for now i hope you guys like it its a little bad but im hopeing it will get better in the next chapter any way please Review **

**ill update soon!!!!!!!**

**xxxxx**


End file.
